Evening family
by Mai-chan63
Summary: He was just peacefully writing his report for Megure-keibu one night, but of course Kaito demanded for attention. Add two children needing help and you get a normal evening of the Kuroba family. One-shot, drabble


**A/N: **I have no idea where this came from! I was sitting on the couch with my parents watching tv and a laptop on my lap and I was like; I'm gonna describe the situation for practise you know? But I decided to use Shinichi to describe the situation and it ended up like this... It's not really interesting, but I hope you have fun!

**Pairing: **Kaishin (like I'd write anything else..)

**Warning: **slight lime, OC's, yaoi.

3

His fingers flew over the keyboard as he wrote his report about last week's murder. He sat comfortably on the couch in the living room with his laptop on his lap. Next to him Kaito watched a show on television, one of his arms around his shoulder causing him to lean against his side. He didn't care though, after all they were married now. Oh yeah, the marriage. He smiled at the memory of the most nerve wrecking day in his live. So many things could have gone wrong. So many things did. First of all, they couldn't legally get married in Japan so they had to arrange everything to be in America – not that that was much of a problem, America had lots of beautiful places to get married and money didn't really matter if your father was a successful mystery writer and your mother a – though long retired – actress. Also, his suit had gotten too small for him for some reason, meaning they had to buy another one within a day time span – this again wasn't a problem since his dad and he usually wore suits. Then all of a sudden the cake wouldn't come – the truck that was bringing the cake had had an accident – and the building they had rented had had leakage, which meant everything had to be held outside – it had been a beautiful weather so luckily that wasn't a problem either and his mother had somehow arranged another cake at the last second. In the end, everything went perfect. He and Kaito had had the time of their lives – and he was definitely glad that no one had died that day.

He shook his head and continued typing – not noticing he had stopped. On the background he caught small parts of sentences from the television, but he was good at shutting it all off. He almost didn't notice Kaito sigh, but it wasn't until two arms wrapped around his neck that he paid any attention to the magician. "What is it?" he asked, putting one of his hands on the two arms and letting his head rest on Kaito's shoulder.

"Shinichi~," Kaito whined, "Why don't we have some fun~?" One of the hands moved over his chest and he felt a pleasant tingle go down his lower-stomach. He ignored it though and stopped the hand as it travelled lower towards the junction between his legs.

"I have a report to finish, Kaito." The magician whimpered and moved to sit behind him with both hands resting on his hips.

"But Shinichi~! You have until next week to finish that!" The magician whined and started stroking his detective's thighs.

Shinichi couldn't stop the sigh at the feeling. "Kaito stop that." He said weakly, knowing his magician wouldn't stop unless he gave him a really good reason. He started at the sudden snap of the fire in the fireplace, realizing he had closed his eyes and spread his legs slightly – laptop long since gone, Kaito better have saved his report or he's gonna get it!

"Do you really want me to?" All movement stopped as Kaito whispered in his ear. Shinichi groaned at the loss and need that suddenly spread through his body. Oh god, he wanted more of that. A bigger part of his mind – though weaker at the moment – kept telling him to stop Kaito now before it got out of control, but the small kneading motions that the magician made on his thighs made it hard for him to keep any coherent thought.

"K-Kaito.." He breathed out.

"Yes Shinichi?" That damn smug bastard said, he could feel the smirk against his ear, even in his daze.

"K-…Kai….pl-." No! He cut himself of before he could finish the word that wanted to get out of his mouth so badly. Those hands though, never stopped kneading and slowly moved towards his inner thighs with every whine, groan or moan he would give. He hated this, damnit! He should stop this already, after all Arthur and Irene were upstairs. They couldn't hear them!

"Kaito!" He tried to sound warningly, not that that really worked what with his panting and all, when the magician put a hand on his clothed manhood, while the other hand fumbled with his belt. Kaito didn't stop until the door creaked open and a lone eye looked through the crack that slowly opened further.

"Arthur?" Shinichi asked, looking worriedly at the child standing in the doorway. "What is it? Is something wrong?" The detective pushed slightly away from Kaito until his feet were on the ground. A girl not much older than Arthur stood behind him and pushed him forward.

"Go on then!" She ushered him. At first the small blonde boy hesitated, then ran towards the couch and threw himself on Shinichi's lap, bursting into tears. After a gesture of Kaito's head the girl joined them on the couch as well. They hugged the two seven-year old children and rubbed their backs until they stopped crying.

"Now, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Shinichi said, pulling Arthur back slightly.

"There was an assignment at school about our family." The brown haired girl said between her sobs.

"The teacher asked us about our mother and when we told them we only had two dad's all our friends laughed at us." Arthur continued, perfectly in sync with his sister.

"Then no one wanted to play with us, because they thought we were weird!" The two little children buried their faces in their father's chests. Shinichi looked Kaito in the eye for a second. Irene and Arthur weren't their children by blood. During a case when the two were still about a year old, their parents were killed and Shinichi and Kaito decided to adopt them since they couldn't get children themselves. They knew things like this would happen, but that didn't make it any less painful to see the two children they had raised so sad. They were smarter of course, considering their parents were a famous detective and an infamous phantom thief, so yes they had understood this pretty early for children their age. It wasn't normal to have two fathers and even though they knew it didn't matter, they were still children.

"It's okay." Kaito said. "Listen, we'll go and talk to your teacher tomorrow to work this all out, alright?" The two children nodded and gave a small smile to their dads, knowing everything was going to be alright, 'cause hey they're Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito, right?

"Well then, off you go! It's too late for you two." Relieved the two children moved back to their rooms, waving one more time in the doorway. Looking at the now closed door Shinichi let himself fall on Kaito's chest with a sigh.

"I know, I know, Shinichi. But really, you shouldn't worry so much. They'll be fine and you know it!" The detective nodded, but wasn't very convinced. "We'll worry about it tomorrow alright? Weren't we in the middle of something?" Kaito asked. Shinichi yelped as he licked his neck. Really he should be used to Kaito's antics by now... As the magician cntinued to tease his neck, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" he said, slumping further against his grinning husband. Then melted as those two hands did magic to his body.

3

I'll leave the rest to your imagination since I suck at writing lemon DX

Don't forget to review/fav!

Sligh omake I just thought up:

"Kaito." Kaito winced at the tone of that voice. If Shinichi said his name like that it meant trouble for him. A lot of trouble.

"Yes, Shin-chan?" He asked innocently and turned around to face his detective sitting on the edge of their bed, laptop on his nightstand.

"Did you save my report?" He froze, cursing inwardly. He had put the laptop away when he shifted, not really thinking of saving anything. "You didn't, did you?" Shinichi continued.

"Shin-chan! How could I when you were presented to me on a silver plate like that!" He quickly sat up and put his hands defensively in front of him. The detective turned around slowly, glaring at him. Kaito crawled back against the wall – why did they put there bed against the wall again? Now he couldn't escape! – fearing death and hell as Shinichi crawled towards him, still keeping the death glare. "Shi-Shinichi?" He asked in a shaky voice. It was only until their faces were mere centimeter apart that the other stopped.

His breath fanned over Kaito's lips distractingly as he spoke. "Now you're going to get it."

For the sake of the rating we have to cut it here \(^^)/ We are very sorry for the inconvienence, but we promise you Kaito we'll live this through – though he'll probably be in the hospital for the next few weeks ^^


End file.
